


【寡红】林中小屋

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: *ABO预警*森林女巫红Ox兽人寡A（黑豹）*魔法森林梗
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 22





	【寡红】林中小屋

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO预警  
> *森林女巫红Ox兽人寡A（黑豹）  
> *魔法森林梗

*

接连下了一夜的雨终于在清晨停了下来，薄薄的晨雾在花园里弥漫着，桃金娘舒展的叶子上挂着的晶莹露珠无声地滴落在潮湿的泥土上。

浓密的灌木环绕着一幢小木屋，原木堆砌的墙壁上爬满了藤蔓，木栅栏门上还绑着一个小铜铃，在晨风的吹拂下微微发着响动。

Wanda赤脚站在她的小花园里，手中漂浮着的淡红色雾气在植物的四周飘散着，那些神奇的植物像是在吸收营养一般伸展枝叶，在她的手边轻微地晃动着。

身后灌木丛突然摇晃了一下，隐约还能听到一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。

“Natasha？”

Wanda回过头去望着那团树丛，然而那声音却立刻停了下来，只能看到花枝在轻微地摆动。接着，一对圆圆的黑色耳朵突然探了出来，在花丛中轻轻扇动着。

“伤好些了吗？”

女巫走上前伸出了手臂，那躲在花丛后的动物像是在思考什么似的退后了两步，接着慢腾腾地走了出来。

那是一只通体青黑的豹子，巨大的爪子踩在松软的泥土上发出沉闷的响声，然而最让人挪不开眼的还是那双亮眼的暗绿色眸子，放大的瞳孔还泛着暗红色的光。

“天呐Natasha…”Wanda看着对方被雨水打湿后炸起来的毛忍不住捂住了嘴“你看上去好像霉菌一样🦠”

那只豹子听到她的话后不满地咕哝着什么，接着整个身体颤抖了一下，硕大的爪子逐渐变做了两只纤细的手掌。

转眼的功夫，她已经化作了人形，只是头上还顶着那两只毛茸茸的耳朵，身后的长尾也在不停甩动着。

她精致的锁骨泛着水光，纤细的腰肢和小腹的肌理上还粘着泥泞。酒红色的长发被露水打湿，黏黏地贴在脸侧浅浅的伤疤上，刺痒的感觉让她不适地皱起眉，接着快速地甩了甩脑袋。

Wanda看她这副模样忍不住笑出声来，对方却像不满她的反应似地低吼着，翡翠般的绿瞳发出危险的警告。

然而那女巫却并不在意她的威胁，只是走上前用双手捧起她冰凉还有些潮湿的脸颊宠溺地揉了揉，接着细心为她整理着头顶的乱发。

不知道这人昨天跑去了哪里，那原本该像绸缎般柔顺的发丝间还混杂着些淤泥和树叶。

Wanda叹了口气，拉过她的脸在她的唇边吻了一下，接着拉过她的手把她带进了屋里“你身上太脏了，需要洗个澡……”

话音未落，那人便有些用力地甩开她的手，一脸不耐烦地看着她，口中还低低地发出一阵阵嘶吼，身后的长长豹尾用力地甩动了两下，抽在木门上啪啪作响。

“不会很麻烦的。”Wanda忍住笑意重新拉住她的手臂，柔软的指腹顺着她精致的肌肉线条来回抚摸着，末了还勾了勾她的下巴。

Natasha颇为受用地眯着眼睛，喉咙里发出一阵呼噜呼噜的声音，头顶的耳朵抖动了两下，便听话地跟着Wanda走进了浴室里。

然而大猫在遇到水后还是黑了脸。看着她一脸不爽的样子，Wanda一边小声安抚着，手上的动作也慢了下来。

Wanda遇到Natasha是在一个月前的一个早晨，这只豹子浑身是伤地躺倒在她家不远处的灌木丛里，看上去明明一副半死不活的模样，在看到自己后还凶巴巴地呲牙咧嘴。

在沟通无果后，女巫还是果断地释放了魔法将她牢牢困住，直到对方体力不支晕过去才把她带回家处理伤口。

一开始Natasha总是一副很警惕的模样，即使女巫并没有伤害到她，但是绯红色的魔法果然还是吓到了她。

面对一脸委屈的黑色大猫，女巫只能再三向她保证以后不会再使用能力，对方才将信将疑地让女巫把手掌覆在了自己肚子的绒毛上，不得不说，被她抚摸的感觉好极了。

Wanda发现她是一只兽人还是在前几天，她就那样赤身裸体地拖着一头鹿，大摇大摆地把那东西丢在小木屋前，丢下一句“我叫Natasha…”便转身消失在了丛林里。

即使只是惊鸿一瞥，然而对方精致的线条和恰到好处的肌肉还是刻进了女巫的脑海中。

不知道Natasha已经离开了多久，她却还是傻傻地站在原地望着那片树丛，直到像是想到什么不得了的东西似地猛然回过神，才捂着脸跑回了自己的小屋里。

“嘶…”

感觉到头发被对方无意识地揪扯，Natasha红着眼抬起头来，凶巴巴地冲她哈着气，两只耳朵也背到了后面。

“啊，抱歉……”Wanda连忙放开手，接着在她柔软的耳朵上捏了捏“我走神了……”

兽人轻哼一声，转身将浴缸里的水溅了Wanda一身，有力的长尾巴卷住她的手将它们从自己头上拿开。

当Wanda擦干脸上的水时才发现那人又变回了豹子的模样，在浴缸里扑腾着，接着从里面跳了出来，快速地甩干着身上的水。

“Natasha！”

Wanda皱着眉用手指戳在她的脑袋上“我的地板都被你弄湿了！”

不知道是不是错觉，那豹子的眼睛竟然闪过一丝狡黠，还没等女巫反应过来，那只猛兽便用脑袋顶住她的肚子，一仰头，她便趴伏在了对方的背上。

整个人被有些粗鲁地丢在床上，Wanda不满地撑起身体，那只豹子却顺势压在她的身上。

那双暗绿色的眸子微微眯着，带着倒刺的舌头顺着她的脖颈滑了上来，酥酥麻麻的感觉顺着被她舔湿的肌肤传到了Wanda的小腹。

满满的Alpha气息扑面而来，而那人却只是用毛绒绒的大脑袋在她的颈间厮磨着，长长的舌头不时还顺着她的衣领舔进去蹭到她胸口的敏感。

“Nat…Natasha…”

Wanda不安地推搡着对方的大脑袋，她感觉到兽人腿间的腺体已经悄然苏醒，热热地顶在她的小腿上，可是这太可怕了……

此刻女巫的模样让Natasha不由得想起几天前遇到的那只在森林中迷失的小鹿。

那双浅浅的灰绿色眸子写满了茫然和不安，因为受到了刺激还泛着一层水光，看上去楚楚可怜。

寂静的小屋里，Natasha眯着眼睛转动了一下耳朵。

「好吵……」

一阵有规律却又急促的响声让她不满地皱起眉头，她低头用湿润的鼻子顶了顶Wanda修长纤细的脖颈，那里在她看来实在是太过脆弱了，好像只要她微微用力就能掰断似的。

女巫因为不常晒到太阳而略显苍白的肌肤伴随着呼吸上下起伏着，Natasha能感觉到她那层薄薄皮肤下跳动着的血管，其中快速流转的温热血液正在冲进她小小的心脏里。

Wanda几乎要过载的心脏疯狂地跳动着，那跳动的频率与Natasha听到的声音合在一起，大猫这才发现，原来刚刚的声音是她自己的心跳声。

“别怕。”

身上的大猫皱着眉头，像是在说给Wanda，又像是在说给自己。

不等Wanda回应，压在身上的重量便赫然变轻，视线再次被那热情的红色火焰占满，接着便是那双漂亮的祖母绿。

即使恢复人形，Natasha依然保持着野兽般的蛮横。

Wanda的双手被她的手掌紧紧捏在一起按在头顶，雪白的纱裙被粗鲁地撕开，胸口悄然肿起的硬挺被对方温热的口腔包裹着，带着倒刺的舌头毫不留情地刮过她脆弱的粉嫩，在她要失声尖叫之前又迅速放开。

火辣辣的痛感伴随着酥麻的快感在Wanda高高上翘的乳尖交织着，Natasha很快被她另一边的柔软吸引了注意力，有力的手紧紧捏在上面，舌尖在上面一下一下地刮过。

不知道是不是恢复了兽人的状态，Wanda感觉对方舌头上的尖刺柔软了很多，但是对她来说还是太过刺激。

「这样想来，猫科动物的腺体……」

正当Wanda这样想着，腿心还没苏醒的柔软便被一个炙热的东西用力顶住，接着便是一阵撕裂的刺痛，Wanda的眼圈立刻红了起来，眼底热热地溢出两道湿润，她痛呼一声，微微用力咬在了Natasha的肩头。

意识到她的不适应，Natasha安抚似地摸了摸她的头。还好她的腺体只是浅浅地撑开了女巫的穴口，在她支起腰后便立刻被那里紧致的软肉挤了出来。

“人类可真麻烦。”

Natasha向后退开，有些用力地拉开了Wanda的膝盖。Wanda红着脸不敢看她，只好拉过枕头紧紧抱在怀里。

兽人一脸探究似的检查着她的花瓣，那里因为刚刚被欺负过还有些红肿，两片充血肿胀的花瓣微微张开，花瓣上方的小核在她的视线下颤抖着膨胀起来，却依然包裹在粉嫩的皱皮下，羞涩地露出半张脸等待她采撷。

脆弱的地方被对方温热的舌头触碰，小小的倒刺扫过光滑的黏膜，Wanda猛地缩紧身体，黏腻的嗓音带着浓浓的哭腔

“痛…”

Natasha无奈地侧过脸舔吮着她腿根柔软的皮肉，人类的身体实在是太过脆弱，她还从来没有在交配这件事上这么有耐心过。

感觉到对方改用鼻尖在自己的敏感上按揉，女巫抽噎着抱紧自己的大腿，手却下意识将那里分开，腰也晃动着将自己凑了过去，不知道为什么，她现在居然有点怀念对方那布满倒刺的温热舌头了。

“Nat…”

嘴比大脑先行动起来，Wanda仿佛是被自己的声音突然唤醒，她红着脸看向从腿间抬起头的兽人，嗫嚅着不知道该怎么开口。

“嗯？”

Natasha挑眉看着她，高高的鼻梁还带着一条湿痕，她坏笑着吐出舌头在她的耻骨上滑动了一下“不满足吗？”

对方的调笑让女巫羞愧地捂住脸不敢看她，湿润穴口颤抖着吐露出一股蜜液。

兽人并不打算逼迫她，只是低下头用手指拨开了花核上包裹着的薄皮，那亮晶晶的粉红色小花苞在空气中抖动着站了起来，随着她剧烈的呼吸而收缩着。

“啊！”

敏感的地方被轻轻碾过，尖锐的快感伴随着微微的刺痛从腿间传了过来，Wanda捂着嘴侧过头去，整个身体紧绷了起来，这感觉太过刺激，可是对方却只是漫不经心地舔咬着其他地方，偶尔才轻轻碰一下那里，一来一去，Wanda感觉自己要被折磨疯了。

“Please…”

听到女巫隐忍的低吟，Natasha的耳朵快速地煽动了一下抬起头来，却见那人两只手紧紧捂在脸上，从微微分开的指缝中还能看到她的一只绿眼睛。

她像是快要哭出来一样，橄榄绿的虹膜上蒙着一层薄薄的水汽，眼角还带着抹绯红。她红肿的小嘴微微张开，却又颤抖着不肯继续说下去。

“想要我用舌头舔你是吗？”Natasha低哑的嗓音掺上了一阵笑意，然而在看到对方点头后又严厉起来“说出来。”

Wanda颤抖了一下，从喉咙挤压出一声颤抖的回应“Yes…”

“想让我用舌头艹你吗？”

“…Yes…”

Wanda感觉脸上的热度几乎要把自己的手掌烫伤了。

那条舌头终于覆上了她敏感的腿心，倒刺一颗颗扫过那充血的花核，接着还探进了她微微张开的花穴，勾送着刮过炙热的甬道。那只大猫还啧啧地吮吸着从那里流出来的花液，有力的舌尖向上顶弄，戳刺着那敏感的皱褶。

柔软娇弱的花心根本受不了这种刺激，不一会，女巫便哀叫着痉挛起来，而Natasha并不打算放过她，反而伸出手固定住她的腰，舌头模仿性器的动作不断地抽递着。

被摩擦到肿起来的肉壁猛然搅紧了她的舌头，一股热液猛地灌了出来，喷洒在二人身下的床铺上，打湿了Natasha的脸。

Omega浓浓的信息素味道立刻弥漫在了房间里。

Wanda有些失神地望着屋顶的原木，胸口剧烈起伏着，然而还没等她缓过来，嘴唇上便被贴上了一个发烫的东西。

兽人不知什么时候已经站到了床下，腿间上翘的腺体硬硬地顶在她的下唇。Wanda支起身子看着那浅粉色的硬挺，却发现那里并没有自己想象中的那样布满倒刺。

像是看出她的想法，Natasha轻笑着伸手按在她的脑后“如果你想要那样的话我不介意变回去。”

女巫快速地摇了摇头，却被那人轻轻捏住下巴，那光滑的端头立刻顶进她的口中，顶端带着淡淡腥气的黏液蹭在她柔软的舌尖。

Natasha闭着眼仰起头来，紧实的腰肢缓慢地晃动，按在Wanda脑后的手掌也松懈下来，向下揉捏着她颈后的腺体。

她湿润的小口包裹着Alpha的腺体顶端，滑腻的舌尖小心地在沟壑里扫过，这让Natasha忍不住压紧了她的头。

滚烫的硬挺让Wanda有些喘不过气来，她呜咽着向后退开，手微微用力顶在Natasha的胯骨，有些狼狈地咳嗽着，半透明的腺液顺着她酸麻的嘴角滴落下来。

Natasha有些心疼地低下头舔吻着她的脸，接着小心地含住她可口的嘴唇勾弄着她的小舌，手指顺着她的脸侧滑落，然后用力地揉捏着她胸口的粉团，直到她口中溢出吃痛的呻吟声。

女巫的声音激发了Alpha的征服欲，她猛地把身下的Omega推倒在床上翻了过去，单手捞过她的腰肢，硕大的腺体在早已湿得一塌糊涂的花瓣上来回刮蹭着。

突然间爆发的Alpha信息素将Wanda震慑得难以动弹，她甚至能感觉到自己的腿心再次涌出一股花液，对方坚硬的顶端抵在她逐渐张开的穴口缓慢地向深处拓展，酸胀的感觉让Wanda几乎要发疯。

女巫紧致的甬道让Natasha也不由得倒吸一口凉气，她弯下腰舔着对方的耳廓，身体缓慢地进入着。

“你太紧了…witch…”Natasha粗重的喘息喷吐在Wanda的耳际“明明已经很湿了呢…”

“不要说…”Wanda偏过头去，手指紧紧攥着床单，努力地放松身体接纳着身上的人，可那人却向后退开，再深入地往前顶了一下。

“你听到声音了吗？”Natasha不依不饶地凑过去，抓过Wanda的手将她按在自己的小腹上“这样应该能摸到吧？我在你身体里…”

“不要…”

摸到自己腹部隐约的突起，Wanda惊慌地想要抽回手，那人却突然起身，单手捞着她的小腹，有力的黑色长尾圈过她的腰肢将她猛地撞向自己，另一只手按在她的脑后将她压进了床垫。

Natasha的小腹猛地撞击到Wanda翘起的臀瓣上，清脆的响声在室内响起，还没等Wanda缓过来，那人便开始了动作，她甚至能感觉到那可怕的腺体推开层叠的肉壁，猛地撞击到自己的腔口，接着又迅速退出去，勾过隐藏在甬道中的敏感。

“呜…慢…慢点啊…”

口中的求饶被对方的力道撞碎，残破的句子逐渐变成了没有意义的呻吟，Wanda无力地被对方桎梏着，身体却依然不受控制地被撞向床边。

大猫的爆发力此刻展现得一览无余，此刻，女巫只觉得自己像是一只雌兽一般被对方压在身下被迫接受着。

Wanda的身体泛起一层樱粉色，汗水顺着肩胛骨内侧的线条滑落，大腿间翻搅的花瓣大开着，被顶弄得愈发肿胀，而她被蹂躏得一塌糊涂的乳尖还被那人不停揉捏着，微微的痛感刺激得她不由得更加兴奋起来。

“哈啊…Nat…Nat…”

Wanda呜咽着趴在床上，强烈的快感不停地拍打着她的理智，带动着她不停地攀登着绝顶，她甚至感觉到自己的大腿根都开始酸痛起来了。

女巫的身体对于Natasha来说实在是太过柔弱，这让大猫不由得有些担心自己会不会把她撞坏，然而那女巫此刻却像是被她调动起来一般，即使浑身无力，腰肢仍然不知疲倦地迎合着她的动作。

“你真的是最棒的Omega…”

Natasha放慢动作，双手掰开了她的臀瓣，看着自己的腺体在对方的花心抽递，看着那粉嫩的软肉随着她的动作不停翻开，看着被压榨出来的透明花液不断地滴落在地板上。

Wanda颤抖地大口喘息，任由身体翻转过来，涣散的眸子无神地望着对方。Natasha双手捏着她的腿窝向两边拉开，长尾圈着她的身体，腺体快速地进出着，前端用力地撞击着她的腔口，有几次甚至还浅浅地顶了进去。

经历了几次高潮的甬道又软又烫，随着Alpha的动作还不停地痉挛抽搐着，当那坚硬的腺体再次顶进她充满弹性的腔口时，Wanda终于忍不住发出了一声崩溃的哭喊，无助地抱紧了自己。

肉壁在一瞬间搅紧了Natasha的腺体，内里的生殖腔还在不停吮吸着前段，层叠的软肉还不断地挤压着她，仿佛要榨干她一般拼命地收缩。

Natasha咬紧牙关，将对方抱进怀里站起身来，Wanda惊慌地抱住她的脖子，身体却不受控制地将腺体吞地更深，而那人却还抱着她走动起来，深入的撞击让Wanda立刻沉醉于巨大的快感中，她尖叫哭泣着，身体无力地攀在对方的身上，被带动着上下起伏，溃不成军地抖作一团。

对方充满野性的索取压榨着她的理智，不间断的进入让她几乎要喘不过气来，仿佛欲望化作了一根根藤蔓，将她牢牢束缚住，只想永远被绑在Natasha的身边做她的禁脔。

Wanda被逼迫得几乎失去理智的模样极大程度地满足了大猫的征服欲，她重新将人压回床上，拉开她的双腿开始最后的冲刺。

暴涨到极致的花核被重重碾压，潮水般的欲望再次将Wanda吞没。

迷蒙中，她仿佛听到了对方充满占有欲的低哑声线“做我的Omega…”

体内的腺体迅速膨胀成结，充血肿胀的甬道被强行撑开，抵在腔口的顶端也猛地顶了进去，将那里牢牢塞紧，热液将她的身体狠狠地灌满，却又被结死死地堵住，Wanda猛地咬在Natasha的锁骨上，失控的呻吟声冲破她的牙关挤压了出来。

Natasha抱着她躺倒在床上，畅快地喘息着，女巫趴伏在她身上眉头紧皱，忍耐着成结后带来的酸胀感，敏感的花穴含着对方的腺体不时地抽搐着。

兽人温热的手掌盖在Wanda挺翘的臀瓣轻轻揉捏，黏稠的花液便顺着二人交合的地方滑落到交缠着的大腿上。

被牵动到敏感的女巫低吟一声，侧过头去咬住Natasha的乳尖不解气地吸吮着，舌尖在上面不停地滑过，牙齿也轻轻厮磨。Natasha轻叹着任由她发泄，手上也渐渐加重了力道。

不知不觉间，Wanda却发现深埋在体内原本消下去的腺体不知何时已经再次充满了她。

她惊恐地抬起头，却对上了那人坏笑着的绿眼睛“休息时间结束咯…little witch”


End file.
